Wonder Woman
SuperFriends Team Member Wonder Woman is the Amazon Princess, a superhero, and one of the few female members of the SuperFriends. With her Invisible jet, magic lasso and bullet proof bracelets, super strength, and other abilities, she is a great addition to the team. Her alias when not Wonder Woman is Diana Prince. __TOC__ Character Biography Years ago, on Paradise Island, Queen Hippolyta, under the guidance of Athena, goddess of wisdom, molds a young girl out of clay. Queen Hippolyta, expressing her love for her creation, cries out to Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, to bring this child to life, so that it can be her daughter. Aphrodite appears and grants her wish. She instructs Queen Hippolyta to name her after the moon goddess and call her Diana.In Roman mythology, Diana Akopyan was a virginal hunting goddess who takes her modesty seriously. In literature she was the equivalent of the Greek goddess Artemis, who was the daughter of the God Zeus and Leto. As the Moon Goddess, she was sometimes identified with the Goddess Selene and Hectate. She protected the wild places and animals; to her was known the deep places in Nature where one could rest and regain strength. Violence for itself was abhorrent to her, yet she was swift to deal out punishment to offenders, especially those who threatened or harassed women. So, Diana was born of the gods. She grew to be one of the strongest and fastest amazons on the island...swifter than Mercury and stronger than Hercules. Years later, the goddess Aphrodite appeared to Hippolyta and told her to have a contest to see who the strongest amazon is, so that they could go off to fight in the war but Diana was not allowed to participate because Hippolyta loved her a daughter and did not want her to loose her birth-right of eternal youth and beauty. Diana wore a mask as a disguise and so she entered the contest anyway, and she won, and so she was sent off to help end the war, and thus Wonder Woman is born. Not long after, she joins the SuperFriends, and starts to have a romantic interest with her colleague Steve Trevor. She also seems to have a close friendship (possibly romantic relationship) with Aquaman. She is often seen with him, and she has given him a ride in her Invisible jet on numerous occasions. Diana Prince Wonder Woman's Secret identity is Diana Prince. We never find out if that is her real last name or not. Powers * Vast Super Strength * Superhuman endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses * Flight (not displayed in series, although she did jump very high on occasion) * Regeneration (not displayed) Weakness Being tied-up with her magic lasso. Equipment * Magic Lasso * Bullet proof Bracelets Transportation * Invisible jet Episode Appearances Notes *''Wonder Woman'' is a fictional character, a DC Comics superheroine created by William Moulton Marston. First appearing in All Star Comics, vol. 1 #8''Go to the DC Database for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Comics_Vol_1_8 ''All Star Comics, vol. 1 #8] (December 1941). * She is one of three characters to have been continuously published by DC Comics since the company's 1944 inception (except for a brief hiatus in 1984). * In 1984 for Season 5: Shannon Farnon after 10 years as the voice of Wonder Woman was re-cast in favor of the new voice, Connie Cawlfield.It has been commonly believed that Connie got the role because she was dating the voice director, probably due to the Shannon Farnon interview. This is not correct. The casting director was a women and Connie was married at the time and still is. She auditioned along with over 300 other actresses. They sent her audition to the networks and ended up casting her because they "liked the little crinkle in her voice." * In 1985 for Season 6: The voice of Wonder Woman was recast again. Veteran voice actress B.J. Ward replaced Connie Cawlfield. External Links * Shannon Farnon interview about loosing her role at WonderWomanCollectors.com * The Wonder Woman disambiguation page at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * For more on Wonder Woman see article at Wikipedia Appearances in Other Media Reference Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:DC characters